


April 2nd, National Peanut Butter and Jelly Day

by IllusionsAreNotSoSimple



Series: Fury's Secrets [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis's iPod, Gen, Parent Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple/pseuds/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury receives a care package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April 2nd, National Peanut Butter and Jelly Day

The meeting had run late and Nick was happy to finally leave the boardroom. Tony Stark always had a way off giving him a headache and now he just wanted some Advil and the quiet of his office.

He strides through the corridors, cloak swaying with each stride, eyes ahead as he wills everyone out of his way. He can almost reach the doorknob when Hill stops him and he feels the need to sigh but refrains. "Hill?" He doesn't turn around and that, along with his tone should be enough to get the message across.

"Sorry Sir but this came for you. It's got a confirmed urgency code." She sounds apologetic even though her face is even as she holds out the package.

He turns to accept the package and disappears into his office without a word. He puts the package on his desk, grabs a bottle of water and takes three Advils. He sits down and looks at the package before picking up the phone and dialling for his secretary. "Hold everything for now." Is all he says before hanging up and punching in the code for a security blackout in his office.

He moves the package closer and smiles as he sees the security code. He carefully unwraps the package, unsure of the content, and frowns when he finds a Tupperware box inside. "What did you do Darcy?" He mutters as he hesitates for a moment. Darcy is a terrible cook but a great baker but she has rules and one of them is that if he wants cookies or pies he needs to come visit her. It's a stupid but effect rule. Not that he only visits for baked goods but sometimes the longing for it reminds him that he's put off visiting for too long.

Right now, holding the box makes him miss her and in his head he's already starting to plan a new visit. Soon, he thinks and turns his thoughts back to the box. He opens it to find sandwiches inside. He frowns at the sight as the smell of peanut butter starts to fill the office. He picks up the note that is inside and unfolds it.

_"Hi, so you probably don't know but today is National Peanut Butter and Jelly Day! :) So I figured we should celebrate. And you probably haven't eaten yet. No don't deny it. I know you. So just shut up and eat. xoxo D"_

He smiles fondly and carefully folds the note. He stands up, moves one of the cabinet and then opens the safe, putting the note inside before closing it and putting everything back in place. Then he sits back down, takes an iPod out of his pocket and plugs it in. He selects the playlist called 'I miss you' and relaxes. The first song begins to play and he grabs the first sandwiches. It only takes him three bites to devour it as he realizes how hungry he is and a smile appears on his face. "Thank you sweetheart." He mutters as he grabs the next sandwich.


End file.
